


Years Pass

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Almost a proper drabble, Gen, Idk book canon and I guess show canon could go this way eventually?, ciri is talked about, dad geralt, i just love the game, idk man, post Witcher 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: It’s a lil Drabble about Geralt looking at Ciri having grown up.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 4





	Years Pass

For all of the times he thinks “she’s all grown up, where has the time gone,” there’s another moment he knows it doesn’t matter. For she is still his kid, even even now that she is in her second decade. Sure his joints are more creaky than he’d like and there are a few more wrinkles on his face, (hey, at least he’s not going any grayer) but he’s still standing and she’s still smiling at him and asking to hear his stories and what he would have done in x y or z position. 

Everything is how it should be, and it’s so much better than he, a simple Witcher, could have ever imagined.


End file.
